


Salvation

by Strawberry_Requiem



Series: Submissive Dimitri Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Dom My Unit | Byleth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Femdom, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: "Byleth had opened his world to all sorts of possibilities."Dimitri and Byleth engage in some consensual soft femdom, among other things.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Submissive Dimitri Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally just some self indulgent Sub!Dimitri content because I have been informed that there is a lack of Dimitri femdom content.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Byleth had opened his world to all sorts of possibilities. 

He had come to her inexperienced. Not completely; Dimitri had a handful of partners, but those experiences were nothing he would speak of. Nothing in comparison to what she had shown him. Done with him,  _ to _ him. 

She had become his instructor in a different sense, showing him how to temper his strength when they were intimate, how to restrain himself just enough to find that sweet spot where pleasure and pain intermingled. Dimitri was always so ashamed of the marks he left dappled on her body after a particularly passionate lovemaking session. But, she was showing him how to pull back, how to give her a taste of that delicious pain without marring her body with his love bites and bruises. He was grateful for that.

And the toys. Goddess, the toys. Dimitri heard of such things, mostly through exchanged whispers between Hilda and Sylvain during their Academy days. Things that they tried with their own respective partners. Back then, the thought of such things would have made him clutch for his pearls, so to speak, in embarrassment. But now, now as a man grown and with a partner like Byleth…

He kept a cabinet of them in his chambers in Fhirdiad. Things they tried, things they used regularly when she was home with him and entertaining his bed chambers. She kept the key to the cabinet worn around her neck on a leather cord. It was as much a testament of their love as their wedding bands. Byleth never took it off, and it would drive him wild when he would see a bit of the cord sticking out from underneath her Archbishop raiments. 

Especially when she was holding mass. 

Four Saints, when she stood at pulpit, preaching about the Goddess's light, and he could see that bit of leather, all concentration was lost. The only thing on his mind was how he wanted her to use his body to absolute completion for her carnal pleasures. 

But she was back in Fhirdiad with him that night, so he didn't need to worry himself with pulling her away from her duties so he could serve as her plaything. 

That night, she had tempted him with a collection of silk scarves Hilda had brought her on her last visit to Garreg Mach. Dimitri didn't know how much they talked of their sex lives, but he could imagine the little wink she would have given Byleth as she opened the parcel to find them. 

Byleth wouldn't tell him when he asked, only that she wanted him to strip and get in the bed.

Dimitri obeyed dutifully, making a show of taking his time, letting her watch. She liked that. And he liked to make her happy. He was already hard by the time he kicked off his trousers and undergarments. Dimitri had to stem himself. They had all night, and he didn't want to finish before she was completely satisfied. 

Once in bed, Byleth walked over to him. She dropped the bundle of scarves onto the bedspread. "On your knees." 

At her instruction, he obeyed.

"I'm going to tie you up and blindfold you tonight," Byleth's fingers ran over the scarves for emphasis, "if at any point, you're uncomfortable and would like to stop, say the word 'red'. I'll untie you and tend to you after."

Safe words, Byleth was always so careful to use them. She started using them early on, when he was still learning to control himself in bed. At a word, he knew the pain was no longer enjoyable to her and he needed to ease up. They had evolved over time, a way to monitor his own enjoyment and mental state. A way to ensure things were safe for them both.

She began tying him up with the scarves, starting with a purple one to bind his wrists behind his back. A longer blue one was wrapped around his chest and biceps. A pink one around his neck, secured in a sloppy bow at his adam's apple. The thinnest of the scarves, green, she saved for his cock, which she also fashioned up in a bow. She was careful with each scarf to tie them loose enough as to not cause pain or discomfort.

"You're so pretty like this, all done up like a gift for me to unwrap. My pretty boy, just for me."

Heat rose to Dimitri's face.

The last scarf, a deep black one, lay at his knees. Byleth was glancing down at it, then back at him. He couldn't get a read on her. But, he trusted her. Whatever happened, he knew she loved him and her intent was not to hurt.

Byleth picked up the remaining scarf and came closer. She kissed his temple, the tip of his nose, his lips. Dimitri tried to reciprocate, but found the bindings made it difficult. 

"I want you to know that I will be here in the room with you the whole time. Whatever happens, I'm here, you're safe."

Dimitri nodded. "I understand."

"Are you ready for the blindfold?"

"Yes."

Within seconds, Dimitri's whole world was shrouded in the dark silk cloth. Byleth had tied it up in such a way that no light shone through it. He tested her handiwork, swiveling his head to see if he could see any light if he was facing the fireplace, or if he rolled his eye in a certain manner. 

Dimitri heard the shuffling of her feet and the sound of her armoire opening. A rustle of fabric. What he assumed to be her dress falling to the floor. He imagined her, naked and resplendent in the fire light. How the light would have played off the curve of her hips and her soft breasts. 

His cock twitched needily.

More rustling fabric. Was she changing, or putting away the clothes she had only just removed? Dimitri didn't know, but both options excited him in their own right. 

Silence. 

Dimitri wondered where she was, if she was watching him. Sometimes she touched herself while she watched him. While she watched him touch himself. He loved seeing her like that, face knit in pleasure, fingers working herself to the sight of him in a similar state. Was she touching herself now?

While he was consumed with thoughts of her, flushed and on the brink of ecstacy, her delicate fingers ran down his spine. They were like lightning, surging electricity through his entire body. Something about the anticipation, not knowing where she was and what she was going to do only heightened the pleasure. 

She continued for a while, teasing him with gentle touches to his neck, his chest, his arms. A nibble to his earlobe. There was nothing inherently sexual about the touches, but the blindfold and the images of her naked and wanting for him that danced through his head helped to make it such.

Then, her hot breath rolled over his teeming cock.

_ Goddess, this woman. _

Byleth continued. She ran her fingers up the underside of his cock while breathing on the head. Or she would lick the insides of his thighs. Or take one of his testicles in her mouth. Dimitri wanted to see her, to see her big green eyes that always conveyed a look of innocence as she nibbled on the shaft of his cock. But he couldn't. And that somehow made the sensation that much better. 

He moaned, unabashed, hips jerking when he felt his pleasure rising and bringing him close to the edge. Whenever he did, Byleth would pull away, making him calm himself before she would continue. She did this for what felt like an eternity, bringing him close to orgasm, only to deny him release. 

"Dimitri, I'm going to untie your hands and arms now."

The scarves fell away from his body within moments, and he felt a noticeable shift of weight in the bed in front of him. Byleth had joined him. Despite not being able to see her, Dimitri could feel her eyes burning through him, staring into the very core of his being. 

She took one of his hands and guided it between her legs. Dimitri knew what to do when he felt the slickness between her thighs, even if he couldn't see her. He slipped two fingers in, ran his thumb in a clockwork motion around her clit. Byleth melted into the touch, her breath hitching between her mewls. She was so wet and so ready for him; Dimitri wanted nothing more than to bury his head between her thighs and make her writhe with his tongue. 

"Such a good boy," she managed, stroking his hair back with her hand currently not holding his wrist, "that feels good."

His cock gave a desperate throb in response. 

Byleth pulled herself against him while maneuvering him down, down until his face was enveloped in her breasts. Her hand on his wrist went limp, giving him permission to remove his fingers. She wore a gauze-y sort of fabric, something thin that Dimitri imagined was sheer. Something that he would have been able to appreciate the shape of her body through. 

He moved his mouth to where he figured one of her nipples must have been. Even through the fabric, he kissed and suckled at her, worshipping her every curve like she was the Goddess incarnate and this was his mass. And to him, she was. His Goddess, his religion. They were one in the same to Dimitri, and they went by the name Byleth.

One of his arms cinched around her waist while his free hand fumbled to find her other breast. 

"Tear the buttons off."

Dimitri ran his hand up her sternum, feeling the little buttons lining the front of her nightgown. He didn't know how far they went down, but he was determined to find out, alternating between his teeth and hands to remove them. 

"On your back."

Obedient as ever, he complied. 

Byleth lowered herself onto his head, giving him no instruction except that. Not that Dimitri needed it. He took her bottom in both his hands and began lapping at her swollen clit, drilling his tongue into her, nibbling her smooth thighs. Byleth's soft purrs had grown into more aggressive moans, telling him she was pleased, which only served to excite him more.

Dimitri was practically bursting at the seams, desperate to be inside her. But he would wait. He would wait until the end of time if she willed it. She wasn't a cruel lover in any capacity, and he knew she would give him what he craved eventually.

When Byleth had her fill of his tongue, she removed herself from his face. Dimitri was acutely aware of her absence, longing to feel those thighs around him, any part of him that she pleased. 

She straddled him, hand on the base of his cock so she could better guide him in. Byleth hadn't bothered to remove the scarf. 

"Don't finish until I say so."

Byleth sank onto him. A shudder descended his spine.  _ Four saints _ , she was perfect. Perfect in every way. Dimitri gripped the sheets, mind racing. He wanted to see her. See her take her pleasure from him. See her use him until he was spent. 

Her body was already so hot and wet. So perfect. So  _ fucking _ perfect. His breathing grew quick and shallow, already close.

She kissed him. "Not yet," she panted, "not yet."

Goddess, he tried to think of other things. Of meetings with his advisors. Of his upcoming tour of the countryside to meet with town leaders to address their issues. Of how her breasts  _ had  _ to be bouncing each time she came down on him. 

He wanted to finish so bad. Every part of him ached for it.

Byleth grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Like she could read his mind. "Just a little longer."

Meeting with his retainer soldiers in the morning. Talks with Almyra. Securing food for Fhirdiad for the incoming winter. Byleth moaning his name, hugging him in her velvet folds. So warm. So inviting. 

His key bobbing around her neck, showing from beneath her Archbishop robes. Love bites all over her neck, clear and prominent for all in her congregation to see. His love bites on her.  _ His _ Byleth.

His goddess. His cathedral. His religion. His salvation. His world. His everything.

Byleth came hard. Her fingernails clawed into his chest, leaving her own marks on his body. She yanked the blindfold off, allowing him this chance to see her flushed from orgasm. Drawing him in, she kissed him again.

"Okay, you can come."

* * *

By the time they had cleaned themselves up, Dimitri was exhausted, but pleasantly so. Byleth always fatigued him in the best way. The silks were bunched at the foot of the bed; the green needed to be washed for certain, but the thought of sending it down to the laundress with his clothes left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He lay with his head on her chest while she gently stroked his hair. As good as the sex was, and it was always good, this was his favorite part. The part where they basked in each other. 

Dimitri shifted to his side in an effort to kiss her, but was cut short by a knock at his chamber door.

"What is it?" 

A small voice answered. "Mother? Father? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> [I did art for this fic (Warning: NSFW)](https://twitter.com/QueenOfThisDick/status/1233972447009017856?s=19)


End file.
